The present invention relates to a collapsible frame of a type that can be used to support a container such as a bag in position for use.
Flexible bags such as garbage bags and the like have come into wide spread use in a variety of applications. However, one drawback to such bags is that if unsupported they typically do not remain open, ready for use. Instead a typical bag will sag, and its mouth will not be oriented to receive articles. For this reason, a need presently exists for an inexpensive, compact bag holder which occupies a minimum of space when not in use, yet which can be used to hold a bag open in a simple and reliable manner.